ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam
The ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam is a mobile suit which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It is piloted by Rey Za Burrel. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the successor of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, the Legend Gundam is also equipped with the DRAGOON System, however it is much more advanced and can be used by normal pilots without high spatial awareness. In addtion, the DRAGOON pods have been redesigned and the large pods can now also function as close range weapons. Its other weapons consisted of two beam javelins stored in its legs, a pair of head-mounted CIWS guns, two beam shield generators on its hands and a beam rifle. Thanks to the additional pair of antennas on its head, the Legend Gundam also has enhanced data gathering capabilities compared to the Providence Gundam. Performance wise, the suit is superior to the Second Stage Series and is comparable to that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom as seen during their battle. Like the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, the Legend Gundam is armored with Variable Phase Shift Armor and powered by the new Hyper-Deuterion Engine, granting it sufficient energy to power its energy-intensive weaponry and systems. It also possesses full atmospheric-flight capabilities. Armaments ;*DRAGOON System :Like its predecessor, the main armament of the Legend is the DRAGOON System. Legend's DRAGOON System is an enhanced version of that used by the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, which can be used by ordinary pilots due to the use of an improved quantum communication system among other modifications, and is now enhanced with easier controls. The Legend has 10 DRAGOON pods mounted on its backpack and waist, with a total of 26 beam guns. The backpack can swivel up and down, while the DRAGOON pods mounted on it can swivel front and back, all these allows the DRAGOON Pods to concentrate their firepower in various directions without disconnecting. :;*GDU-X7 Mobile Beam Assault Cannon ::The large DRAGOON pods mounted on the top of the backpack. Each GDU-X7 mobile beam assault cannon is armed with four beam spikes and five beam guns. The beam spikes allow the DRAGOONs to penetrate Positron Reflectors used by Alliance mobile armors. :;*GDU-X5 Mobile Beam Assault Cannon ::The small DRAGOON pods mounted on the backpack and waist. Each GDU-X5 mobile beam assault cannon has two beam guns. ;*MA-BAR78F High-Energy Beam Rifle :A hand-held beam rifle developed based on the prototype unit used by ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. It has higher power and rate of fire than the beam rifles used by the Second Stage Series as it is powered by the suit's Hyper-Deuterion Engine. The beam rifle can be mounted on the backpack when not in use. ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS :Mounted in the head, the pair of CIWS are unable to damage PS armor, but are suitable for anti-personnel use and to intercept missiles, enemy units, etc. ;*MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" Beam Javelins :For close combat, the Legend has two MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelins, which are similar in function and appearance to beam sabers. Each leg stores one javelin in the outer side and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed weapon. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :Like the Destiny, the Legend is equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, with one generator on the back of each hand. These generators generate powerful beam shields that can block both physical and beam attacks. ;*MMI-710 "Excalibur" Anti-Ship Laser Sword :Handed to Legend Gundam by Sword Impulse Gundam during the battle at Heaven's Base against the Destroy Gundams. The anti-ship laser sword is a large physical sword with a laser blade along its cutting edge, and as its name implies it can be used to destroy ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although it is mostly used against mobile suits. The laser blade can also be extended over the tip of the sword for piercing enemies with Phase-Shift Armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Engine :The Legend is powered by the hyper-deuterion engine, a hybrid of the nuclear reactor with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. This meant that the suit is nuclear powered and has considerably increased operation time than the usual battery powered mobile suits. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, this gives the Legend the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Engine without risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The Legend uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''euterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver system]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of phase shift armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History Built by ZAFT during the Second Alliance-PLANT War alongside the Destiny Gundam, the Legend Gundam is piloted by Rey Za Burrel, and stationed aboard the battleship Minerva. Athrun Zala's Second Defection Initially, Athrun Zala was the designated pilot, but the suit is later assigned to Rey after Athrun shows sign of defection. The Legend's combat debut is against a stolen ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, piloted by Athrun Zala along with Meyrin Hawke, which was later destroyed by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. The Battle of Heaven's Base It then participates in Operation Ragnarök, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, where it and Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse assist Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny in defeating the base's GFAS-X1 Destroy squad. The Second Battle of Orb Later, after being held in reserve for the initial stage of the battle, Legend is launched to participate in the invasion of Orb after the assault begins to go badly for ZAFT. During this battle Rey for the first time battles the new ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, who defeated the Providence in the last war. The Assault on Daedalus Lunar Base After the firing of Requiem, the Minerva heads to space to participate in the battle near the Daedalus lunar base, and during that battle, the Legend defeated two GFAS-X1 Destroy units before destroying the retreating Girty Lue, killing Blue Cosmos/Logos leader Lord Djibril. The Final Battle of Second Alliance-PLANT War During the final battle, Legend would end up being heavily damaged by Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom when Rey was dazed by Kira's reason, which gave Kira a chance to heavily damage it. Later, Rey would regain consciousness and then took the damaged Legend to the Messiah, the Legend is then presumed to be destroyed in the destruction of the mobile fortress. Gallery zgmf-x666s-backpack.jpg|Backpack zgmf-x666s-dragoon.jpg|DRAGOONs zgmf-x666s-ma-bar78f.jpg|MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle zgmf-x666s-ma-m80s.jpg|MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelin Legend Close-Up.png|Close up of head crest LegendGundam7.jpg|Close up Legend Defeated.png|Defeated White Legend in Gundam Build Fighters.jpg|Custom Legend Gundam Gunpla (Gundam Build Fighters) SEED lineart 02.jpg legend-01.jpg ms_modal_unit_sd_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. LegendBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Legend Gundam.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Fan Art The Chase Legend Gundam by sandrum.jpg|Legend Gundam: The Chase by Sandrum LegendGundam1.jpg Gunpla Hg legend.jpg|1/144 HG SEED ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (2005): box art 1-100 Legend Gundam.jpg|1/100 ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (2006): box art Action Figures CosmicRegion_zgmf-x666s_p01_front.jpg|Cosmic Region #7007 "ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam)" figure set (2007): package front view CosmicRegion_zgmf-x666s_p02_back.jpg|Cosmic Region #7007 "ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam)" figure set (2007): package rear view CosmicRegion_zgmf-x666s_p03_sample.jpg|Cosmic Region #7007 "ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam)" figure set (2007): sample product (right) with parts convertible to ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam (left). Notes and Trivia *Legend's head crest displays the text "X-666S SEICENTO SESSANTASEI", which means "six-hundred sixty-six" in Italian and is a reference to Legend's model number. *Legend's model number is the number of the devil (666). This is a symbolic reference to Rey's loyalty to Durandal and his warped Destiny Plan, as well as how he manipulates Shinn throughout the series and Rey being "the devil's advocate". **Additionally, it is also a pun to its original pilot Athrun Zala being unable to "play the bad guy". *When Legend's existence was revealed to the public, but before its name was revealed, many fans nicknamed it "Sin Providence", keeping with the trend of referencing SEED director Mitsuo Fukada's past series Cyber Formula. *Legend and its pilot Rey, is the only one from the Minerva crew, who faithfully defends ZAFT, in the battle of Messiah in Super Robot Wars L. In the game, the Minerva is a part of Three Ships Alliance. Ironically, it will also betray ZAFT if Destiny defeated it in the battle with the assistance from Strike Freedom. *According to the mechanical data in the Gundam SEED Destiny manga, the Legend is said to be outfitted with Positron Reflector in its beam rifle. However, it's never seen using it in the anime, nor in any other appearances outside, so it might have been an error. *In the moment the Legend catches the Anti-Ship Laser Sword, its pose is similar to the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam and ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. *Despite its prominence and importance in the story as a partner unit of the Destiny, the Legend sees little playability or presence in non-RPG crossovers, having been particularly absent from the Gundam Vs (albeit an NPC) and Dynasty Warriors Gundam series up until Maxi Boost and Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn. Reference legend1.jpg legend2.jpg External links *Legend Gundam on MAHQ ja:ZGMF-X666S レジェンドガンダム